Remembrance
by Katty SnapeLupinBlack
Summary: Katherine starts her first year at Hogwarts and befriends none other Severus Snape. Set during the Muraders' time.
1. The Meeting of Friendship

Remembrance  
Katty Snape/Lupin/Black  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just use them. So don't sue   
me! You wouldn't get a lot of money anyways.   
Just by looking at my name you can tell I like   
those three characters the most!  
  
Rain pelted the window causing curtains of water to cascade down its sleek surface. The first day of term has come and it was one Katherine couldn't wait to get over with. It was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and something deep down told the wavy brown haired girl that trouble was coming. Something dark and sinister was going to happen and she wanted to make sure she stayed out of its way.   
Suddenly the door to her compartment slid open causing the girl to jump. A boy about her age stood there. His shoulder length hair was soaked causing a few strands to stick to his face. He had pale skin and deep black eyes that seemed to never end. He wore black robes and she could see that he also black slacks and shoes on as well.   
  
  
He pointed a long slender finger at the space in front of her, "Mind if I sit there?" Katherine smiled, "Of course not!" Once the boy got his trunk stored away she held out her hand and smiled, "My name is Katherine Silverstein." The boy gazed at her for a moment. She was tall, but half a head shorter than he was, long curly brown hair held back with a blue hair band. She was pale, but not as pale as he was and her eyes were deep blue that sparkled whenever she smiled. Taking her hand he smiled back at her. "Mine's Severus Snape." With that handshake they became fast friends.  
  
After they had introduced each other they found out they had a lot in common. Mostly the love for reading. Severus came from a long line of wizarding families, as did Katherine, though she couldn't go as far back as he could. They both played violin though Severus admits that he hasn't touched it in a long time. Both hoped to get in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and didn't want to go into Slytherin.  
  
  
The door to the compartment opened abruptly causing both to jump. In the doorway stood a blond third year and two of his friends. "Well what do we have here? Two first years. I'm Lucius Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle." He replied pointing at the two large boys behind him. Katherine sensed that something was not right, but didn't want to get hexed or cursed so she stood and introduced herself. "Katherine Siverstein and this is my friend.." "Severus Snape." Her companion interrupted. Malfoy smiled at them and shook both their hands. "So, what hose do you hope to get into?" Katherine was about to answer when she noticed the Slytherin emblem on his robes. "Slytherin!" she quickly answered before Severus said anything. The dark haired boy smiled wickedly. "Excellent! I'll see you at school then." And with that he closed the compartment door, 'Probably off to go scare some more first years,' Katherine sighed mentally. Severus stared at her like she had grown another head, "What?" she asked frowning. The boy snapped out of his trance and frowned back, "Why did you say we wanted into Slytherin?" The girl sighed, "He had the Slytherin emblem on his robes and he didn't look like the one to cross on bad terms." Severus thought about it for a moment and finally agreed.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" bellowed a giant of a man. Severus felt a hand clasp his own and saw Katherine staring at the giant. Tightening his grip on her hand he looked down at her and smiled. Katherine noticed and smiled back and together they walked toward the man along with the rest of the first years. "My name is Rubius 'agrid. I'm the the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at 'ogwarts, please follow me to the boats."  
"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called out as the first years filtered their way through the trees. Severus and Katherine got into one and were soon followed by another boy and girl. The boy looked pale in the moonlight and Katherine got a glimpse of his long brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was slightly tanned and had flaming red hair and green eyes. "Hello, my name is Lilly Evans." She held her hand out to Katherine. Katherine took it and gave it a friendly shake. "Katherine Silverstein and this is my friend Severus Snape." Severus shook her hand. "This is my friend Remus Lupin," Lilly replied pointing at the boy beside her. "Hello." The boy replied. After a moment of awkward silence Lilly spoke up. "So Katherine are you a pure or half blood?" Katherine smiled, "Pure blood." "Really? I'm the first in my family to have magic. Remus here is also pure blood. How about you Severus?" Severus smiled, "Half blood." Lilly's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really! What side of your family is wizarding?" Severus really wondered how Lilly already knew about pure and half bloods, "My father's side," he answered.   
The tiny fleet of boats finally stopped and the first years where then lead by a stern witch with glasses named Minerva McGonagall. She led them to a room just off of the Great Hall and as they waited a ghost came and began terrorizing a group of girls. Katherine grabbed Severus' hand and hid behind him. Severus smiled at her and squeezed her hand in comfort.  
"Peeves! Leave those poor girls alone!" McGonagall hollered at the poltergeist. Peeves blew a wet raspberry at the professor and flew off through the far wall. "Right then, don't mind him he just likes to cause trouble," McGonagall assured them, "follow me." She gestured at the open door.  
  
A/N: All right, what do you think? I know I probably could   
have done better. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Surprise Surprise!

A/N: Okay it took me a while to post this one…I had a little trouble trying to organize my thoughts and find time to write. I graduated from High School the 18th of May and have been working as a waitress none stop lately. Hopefully I'll find more time during the day to write this before I work night shift Friday through Tuesday…sigh. One word of advise as a now adult in the real world, never work for family!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing except anything I make up. Such as Katherine Silverstein and so on.  
  
Reviews: I, last I saw anyways, only had one review, you know who you are! So this chapter is up just for you, hey I like it to and plan on finishing it even without a ton of reviews to back it up.  
  
Now without further adieu!  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise!  
  
*Sorting Ceremony*  
  
Katherine gazed around the room. It was huge, even bigger than she imagined when her parents told her about their days here.  
  
Around them whispering among the elder students broke out, catching bits a pieces of it as she walked by. " Look at the tall one with black hair! Isn't he cute?" Katherine couldn't decide who they were talking about, as far as she knew they could be talking about either the one with glasses, the long haired one standing next to him, or Severus. She felt a pang of jealousy, for some reason she didn't want anyone near her best friend. To prove it she once again took hold of his hand and clasped it tight. No way, no how was anyone taking Severus away from her.  
  
Severus was not surprised at all. It was exactly like his father explained. Actually it was one of the few times his father even talked to him let alone looked at him. Alaidor Snape was constantly away on business trips. You would think his mother would be there for him, but she wasn't. Madeline Spring died a week after giving birth to Severus. He blamed himself for her death and thought it was the reason why his father always went away on business. The only person he was close to was his nanny, Mary Larkinsten. She was a pure blooded witch and new his mother since she was a little girl. Marmme, as he began calling her, told him everything he wanted to know about his mother and father.  
  
Alaidor met Madeline in France while on a business trip, she was his waitress at a fancy sidewalk café and he feel instantly in love with her. The first night they dated she went to bed with Alaidor and was then their first child was conceived. Alaidor knew nothing of it until he got an anonymous owl from some one. The letter told him that Madeline was in the hospital and that the child was stillborn, she almost died baring the child. Alaidor rushed back to France and begged Madeline to marry him. He almost lost her at that time and was going to be damned if he lost her for good. With in a month they were happily married and living on the eastern coast of England. (So Marmme said anyways). A year afterwards Severus was conceived and born. Alaidor was a happy father and named the boy after his grandfather, Severus Zachary Snape. His mother contracted a virus after coming home and died the same week. She lived long enough to write to Mary and asked her to help Alaidor raise their son. Mary came two days before Madeline died. Since then she raised Severus with stories about her mother while his father would disappear for weeks on end. Finally on his 7th birthday Mary passed away. Alaidor told Severus that he was to old for nannies any longer and should take care of himself. When a letter from Hogwarts came three days after his 11th birthday Alaidor took the time to tell his son all about the school, before he had to leave on another trip anyways. Alaidor worked for the Ministry of Magic and for some reason they always had him off some where around the world.  
  
Severus snapped out of reminiscing when he felt a hand grab his own. He smiled, Katherine was his first friend since Marmme died and he felt it his job to protect her even though they just meet a few hours ago. She was busy glaring at a group of girls whispering and pointing. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he realized what was happening. Did Katherine actually like him that way?  
  
A noise brought both their attentions back to the front. McGonagall place a stool in front of the head table where the professors sat. She put a tattered old hat on the stool and to Katherine's amazement began to sing.  
  
Oh, another year has come and another year in which to sort,  
  
And sort you I will do.  
  
Are you a Gryffindor, bold and brave?  
  
Or how about Ravenclaw, wise and witty?  
  
How's Hufflepuff, loyal and true?  
  
And last Slytherin, cunning and sly?  
  
Nothing can hide in your little head,  
  
For I can see all!  
  
I'll out cap all other caps,  
  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!  
  
So try me on and lets find out where your future is due.  
  
Everyone applauded as McGonagall unrolled a scroll of long parchment.  
  
Katherine barely listened to the teacher's voice. She was staring straight at an old man seated right in the middle of the table. He had silver hair and half-moon shaped glasses. He saw her staring at him and gave a smile. His blue eyes twinkled and she felt a warmth come from him causing her to smile back.  
  
"Evans, Lilly"  
  
Katherine's attention came back to the sorting and watch Lilly climb on the stool. It took a whole three minutes before the hat finally announced that she would be joining the Ravenclaws. Katherine smiled as Lilly beamed and ran to join her table.  
  
A few more names were called that she didn't pay any attention too until,  
  
"Lupin, Remus"  
  
The sandy haired boy climbed onto the stool and looked nerves having the entire school staring at him. No sooner had the hat landed on his head did the thing yell that he was a Gryffindor. Katherine smiled and squeezed Severus' hand. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed and turned her attention back to the sorting.  
  
"Silverstein, Katherine"  
  
Katherine's face paled as she heard her name called out. She felt the black haired boy giver her hand a squeeze before letting go. She slowly made her way up and sat firmly on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she heard its voice in her mind. "Hmmm, hard choice. You have many qualities my dear! Lets see…" `Please, anywhere, but Slytherin!' she thought. " Oh, so you don't want to be a Slytherin `eh? All right that makes it easy for me! GRYFFINDOR!" Katherine smiled and jogged over to her table and sat next to Remus.  
  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
Katherine's smile faded to a look of concern as her friend made his way up to the stool. `Please!' she thought, as the hat was place on his head. It took a few moments before that hat came to its decision.  
  
A/N: So how was it? ::smiles evily:: did I leave you at a cliffhanger? I hate it when that happens don't you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't worry here's the rest!  
  
  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Severus beamed at his friend as he made his way to the table.  
  
  
  
A/N: There is that better? ::smiles:: good. No don't kill me and roast me over a fire. The next chapter should be up sometime soon I hope… that's if I can think it up. I don't even have a plot yet except it'll be angst at the ending. I'm not sure though… 


	3. The Test of Friendship

Okay, first of all I am sorry for this taking so long; second of all I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Oh, yeah! I do not own Severus Snape or any of the other characters created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3: Test of Friendship  
  
Katherine and Severus were working together at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room. The two were best of friends during their first and second year, now the two were dating, and never seemed to separate from each other. Severus was explaining the many uses of dragon's blood to the young witch for a potions essay, when Remus entered with his two other friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. "Hey Kat, what are you doing?" asked the tall boy with glasses. "Potions essay for Professor Nague."  
  
Professor Nague was an old wizard, his hair and beard silver, and his once brilliant blue eyes were now gray like stone. He is pretty hard on his students and tolerates no horse playing. He proved this to Sirius and James just the other day, having them gut toads, then scrub the floor when they started throwing the guts at each other, and lastly bottle snake poison when they began having a water war. All that just for throwing a firecracker going off in a Hufflepuff's caldron.  
  
It's only been a month into their first year and already James and Sirius have had a total of fifty-four detentions all from various teachers. "What have you three been up to?" Sverus inquired. Sirius' grin grew so large that the Cheshire cat would turn green with envy. "Oh nothing," James grinned wickedly, "just set off a dung bomb in a bathroom."  
  
Katherine noticed Remus' cheeks and ears turn red. Severus must have noticed as will. "How many girls ran out?" he asked smirking. "Oh, I'd have to say about ten give or take a few." Severus chuckled and shook his head.  
  
A/N: cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
*2 years later*  
  
James smiled when he saw his friends out on the quidditch pitch. He had been playing Keeper for the Gryffindors since his second year and thanks to the past graduating class they now needed three new players to fill in some positions. Walking over to them he frowned when he saw Remus and Peter sitting in the stands. "Aren't you two going to try out?" He asked once he reached them. Remus shook his head, "Afraid not James, I can't run the risk of transforming during a prolonged match." James nodded in agreement. 'To bad he would have made one hell of a seeker.' He thought. It was true too. Remus rarely plays, but he often helped with the team practices when Jason Hodgeson, their old seeker now graduated, was in the hospital wing for three weeks after getting knocked off his broom by a bludger twenty feet in the air. He would have been fine if the black ball hadn't hit him in the face.  
  
He understood why Peter wasn't trying out; he was a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor.  
  
"Hey James!" a female voice rang out. The young wizard's gaze snapped to the source. "Hey Lil'" what have you been up to?" The Ravenclaw smiled, "Nothing, just wanted to watch the practice." Though Lilly and James were from separate houses that didn't stop the two from falling in love with each other. They have been seeing each other since their second year and it seems the two were still going strong.  
  
~  
  
The practice went better than expected. Katherine became a chaser, Mark Longstan a beater, and surprisingly Severus became the seeker. He beat Sirius by one point. "I should be the seeker not that greasy haired snake of a git took it from me!" James frowned at his best friend "Isn't that a little harsh Sirius? I mean it's just a game." Sirius didn't seem to be listening because he continued with insulting Snape. "I never trusted you! I bet all those times James and I got detention were because you snitched on us! You should have been a Slytherin you ugly git!"  
  
"oh, come off it Sirius. You're just upset that you didn't get a position on the team." Katherine tried to reason. Sirius scowled at her. "Defending him Kat? I thought you were my friend! Maybe you should have been a Slytherin as well bitch!" Severus couldn't take it anymore. He balled his right hand into a fist and in not more than 3 seconds it collided with Sirius' jaw. Katherine gaped at what had happened. Severus sneered, "Don't ever insult Kat!" he spat. Sirius glared at him and got up with James' help. He wiped the trickle of blood, from his split lip, off of his chin. "You're deffinatly a Slytherin Snape. Only they would attack fellow house mates." With that he stormed off toward the castle. James sighed, "I better make sure he doesn't hurt anybody in his mood. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." The yound keeper ran to catch up with his friend.  
  
At that point Severus snaked his arm around Katherine. "Are you alright?" Katherine nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What happened?!!" Lilly exclaimed when she, Remus, and Peter reached the two new players. "Sirius got upset that he didn't make seeker." Katherine sighed. Then explained everything.  
  
A/N: Okay I know that this wasn't a good chapter, and I know for a fact that this story isn't any better. I'll try to do better in the next chapter. ::bows her head:: Sorry.  
  
See you next chapter. 


End file.
